Much Ado About Something
by SapphireOcean
Summary: Postfinale, with a prefinale intro. Amy's feeling a little postseason depression, but the reason's a bit complicated, so she talks it out with the only person she can think of.
1. Act 1: Liz's Diary I

This is a two-part one-shot. Yes, I know it's an oxymoron. Just think of the first chapter as the intro and the second as the main part! 8D

Ahem. This story also contains (light... I think) shoujo-ai (in the second chap). Don't like, don't read, capische?

* * *

_  
Well, the fashion show's over. Wasn't a total disaster, so that's good. Some close calls, though. When my dress ripped, first thought was "OhcrapI'mscrewed." Lucky my solution went over so well. Jesse said Takeshi looked liable to get a nosebleed at that point. That's a picture. Getting a nosebleed over me? Yeah, right. _

_Anyway, I actually…kind of… _liked _wearing a dress, and lipstick and all that girly-girl stuff that usually ain't my thing. _

_Yeah, this is why I keep you where I keep my underwear. Bet no one would think of looking there… Maybe I should, like, get a padlock for you or something instead, huh?_

_But anyhoo…_

_Heh, diaries are meant to keep secrets, to pour out your thoughts and feelings and all that crap, and here I am stalling. I'm such a dork._

_Okay, here goes._

_Part of the reason I liked getting all dolled up is that I knew Takeshi was watching and I wanted him to think I was pretty and there, I said it. It's stupid, huh? And selfish and…_

_Okay, I said it and I'm not stopping now because you're a diary goddamnit and you're not telling anyone._

_I like Takeshi Jin. As in "like" like._

_And I don't want to tell him because, SURPRISE, I'm worried about ruining our friendship. Total cliché._

_No… Actually, I really want to tell him, but I'm too damn nervous, all right?_

_I try and try to tell him but the words get all jumbled up before they even leave my mouth._

_But I'm never good with emotions anyway, and this one… well…it never showed up until recently._

_Apparently it doesn't feel comfortable in me, or else this would be a lot easier to do._

_I hate this. The nervousness, the butterflies I get in my stomach sometimes…_

…_him moping over Fantine, his attitude, him making me FEEL like this._

_Why, Takeshi?_

_Why does it have to be you?_


	2. Act 2: Liz's Diary II, Amy's Confession

Well. Here it is. For those of you who have been waiting forever (count: one-ish), DUN HURT MEH PLEASE! D: Also, for those of you who are wondering ((coughsilverbuggycough))… It's not TakeshixAmy. The last chapter was Liz's diary. DUN HURT MEH PLEASE! ((hides))

* * *

_Today has been the greatest day of my entire life._

_First off, I'm still riding the wave of total awesomeness from our whupping of White Snow's giga-mech of doom._

_And afterward White Snow resolved to cheat no longer (but time will tell)._

_So we're now the champs TWO SEASONS IN A ROW BABY! YEAH!_

_And on top of all this… _

_Takeshi asked me out. _

_And I said yes. By kissing him. And he kissed me back._

_Wait, lemme back up a second._

_See, he called me up to the roof because he wanted to talk to me and I'm like "the hell?" because that never happened before so I'm thinkin' it's something big, you know. So I'm up there and he's all clammed up, and in the back of my head I'm getting this feeling that _maybe _he might ask me out…and now I start to get nervous/excited and try to tell myself that no way is it that so don't get all worked up. I start getting on him about he must've screwed up something big time and he's like "It's not like that" and then I'm like "Holy crap maybe he is!" so I yell at him to cover it up… _

_And he does ask me. Yells back at me, actually. And I'm totally freaking out inside so I spout some Confucius while I pretend to think about it, and try to calm down._

_And once I get myself relatively under control…_

_Well, you know._

_I am on top of the freakin' world right now. _

_Don't know when I'm coming down, either._

*****

Around the same time Liz was in her room, writing in her diary, Amy was in _her_ room talking to Luca. She had tried to fall asleep and failed miserably, because there was a problem that was keeping her awake.

"I just… I don't know who to talk to."

Luca meowed somewhat indignantly from the end of the bed, tail twitching.

"I know, and it _is_ helping… It's just, I feel that if I can talk to a human, too… that might help. You did say you don't have any experience in this type of thing, you know," she said, smiling at the cat. "All I know is who _not_ to talk to, and--"

Luca interrupted quietly, and Amy's smile turned wistful for a moment before she continued.

"Right… And of the ones that are left, I just… don't feel comfortable talking to them."

For a few minutes, both were silent. Then Luca meowed loudly, running up to the head of the bed. Amy looked at him curiously.

"You know, that's a good idea… I hadn't thought of that."

Luca pranced back to the end of the bed in a haughty manner, making Amy giggle.

"Thanks, Luca. I think I can sleep now…"

She stretched, then got under the covers, sighing contentedly.

"I'll do it first thing tomorrow, okay?"

Luca meowed sleepily, curling up into a ball.

"Good night."

The next day found Amy wandering the halls of Team Satomi's headquarters, looking for Jesse. She was feeling a little nervous about what could happen, and for a moment she considered not doing it at all. But she forced that idea out of her mind quickly.

_I have to do this. I can't talk to anyone else… and if I don't let it out soon, I feel like I might burst! I wish this didn't bother me so much so I could just forget about it. But I've made it this far. I'm not stopping now._

She had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she nearly bumped into a door. She blinked a few times and saw it was ajar. A voice was emanating from the other side; Miss Satomi's.

"…and you'll never know unless you try, right?"

"Yeah… You're right."

Amy recognized the other voice as Jesse's, and the nervousness returned for just a moment before she pulled open the door and stepped into the room.

"Oh hello, Amy," Jesse said, looking a bit surprised to see her there.

"Hi, Jesse, Miss Satomi," Amy said. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything…"

"No, we were just finishing," Miss Satomi replied. Jesse nodded next to her.

"Um, I was just wondering-- ah, if I could talk to Jesse for a few minutes."

"Sure," Jesse said. Miss Satomi gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll leave you two alone, then," she said. Then she walked past them and out of the room, closing the door behind her.

An awkward silence descended upon the room. Jesse shuffled from one foot to the other, while Amy fiddled with her hair.

"So…" Jesse began, "…What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well. Um… It's about Liz and Takeshi," said Amy.

"Oh," Jesse said. "You're jealous, right?"

"No! I'm-- I'm happy for them, truly I am, it's just…"

"You're still jealous." Jesse's smile was knowing.

"No… Well, maybe a little," Amy admitted, looking at her feet.

"You don't have to feel bad about it. Everyone feels jealous at some point in their life. Heck, I know I have."

"Not like this," Amy said. Jesse prattled on, not hearing her.

"Anyway, you should talk to them; get it off your chest. They're your best friends. If there's anyone who would understand, it's them, y'know?"

"But… but I can't. I mean, I shouldn't! It's not like it'll change anything, they're together now… It would be selfish to tell them now. I had lots of chances and I just didn't take advantage of them." Amy shrugged her shoulders resignedly. "It's too late now. Anyway, that's why I wanted to talk to _you._ I had to tell someone. I couldn't take it anymore…"

Jesse hummed, looking thoughtful. "You ever try keeping a diary? It might help. Well, I mean," she added quickly, "not that I _mind_ you talking to me, you can talk to me whenever you want. But you don't have to! If you don't want to it's fine to talk to someone else… It's just that, you know--" she pressed a hand to her forehead with a sigh, mentally berating herself-- "a journal might be… more convenient."

"Um…" Amy blinked, slightly frazzled by her friend's outburst. "No, I haven't. Maybe I should."

"Just a suggestion." Jesse let out a calming sigh, then continued. "Anyway, I wanted to say that I know how hard it can be, when you really like someone, to tell them that. Especially if it happens to be a really close friend. Like Takeshi. Of course it doesn't help that he was dating Fantine Valjean for a while, cause then you think you can't measure up to _her_..."

_Oh, no._

At the mention of Takeshi, Amy looked as though the wind had been knocked out of her.

_No, I can do this. I have to._

Her mouth, however, had other ideas. "S'notTakshi."

Jesse blinked at her. "What'd you say? I didn't get that."

With a sigh, Amy repeated, "It's not Takeshi."

"Oh," Jesse said after a pregnant pause. "_Oh._ You-- you mean it's Liz?"

Amy nodded slowly, watching her with wary eyes.

"So you--wow. Wow. Just w-- Hey, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Don't you… don't you think that's weird?" Amy said.

"No, no, of course not," Jesse answered vehemently. "I was just surprised, that's all."

Tears were beginning to form in Amy's eyes. "That's why… that's why I didn't want to tell _her_. I-- I thought if I told her she'd be so shocked, she-- she wouldn't want to be my friend anymore…"

Her voice had become increasingly upset as she spoke, and now she broke down into sobs, putting her hands over her face. Jesse rushed to her side, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, Amy..."

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Then Amy's tears subsided, and she wiped embarrassedly at her face.

"I'm sorry," she managed, looking down. "I-- I didn't mean to--"

"Hey," Jesse said softly." Now you look at me."

Amy slowly looked up at her, sniffling.

"If Liz is truly your friend, she'll stay your friend, no matter how you feel. And you don't have to be sorry about _anything,_ all right? Sometimes you just really need a good cry."

Amy nodded, smiling a tiny smile.

"See?" said Jesse, gently removing her arm from around Amy's shoulders. "You're feeling better already."

"Because… Because you're right. About Liz."

"Why, of course I am!" declared Jesse theatrically, striking a pose. "Aren't I always?"

Amy started giggling, which made Jesse follow suit, and soon the two were doubled over with laughter.

After a few minutes, they calmed down, wiping tears (this time of mirth) from their eyes. Both sighed deeply, leaning against the wall, then looked at each other and nearly started laughing again.

"Well," Jesse said. "That's much better, isn't it?"

"Much better," Amy agreed.

"So, mind if I ask you a personal question? You reserve the right to not answer it," Jesse said with a grin.

Amy smiled back. "It's okay. I feel ready for anything right now."

"When did you first realize you had feelings for Liz?"

"Hmm," Amy murmured, her brow furrowing in thought. "I think, maybe, that I liked her before I even knew I felt that way, you know what I mean? But I think I truly realized when… when she was in that fashion show, remember?"

"Oh, yeah… Yeah, I remember that."

"I just remember thinking, _She's so beautiful... _I know all of us thought so, but it was... I don't know… different for me, somehow. I just felt all tingly inside and I didn't know why."

"She _was_ gorgeous, though, wasn't she?" said Jesse, a dreamy look in her eyes. "And then when the dress ripped and she turned it into a miniskirt, I thought I'd get a nosebleed..."

"Me too," said Amy, blushing slightly. She blinked then, realizing what Jesse had said, and looked over at her. She was still staring dreamily into space. "Uhh, Jesse…?"

"Huh? What?" Jesse said, snapping out of her trance. Her expression turned to one of embarrassment when she saw Amy looking at her. "Oh. Did I say that out loud?"

"Uh-huh. You did."

"Oh well," Jesse said lightly. "Now you know. Aren't we just two peas in a pod?"

"I guess so," Amy said, smiling shyly.

"Wanna know something?" Jesse said, then barreled on without waiting for an answer. "I had a huge crush on Fantine for a while. I was so embarrassed about it… Felt like it was a conflict of interest, you know?" She laughed.

Amy giggled, saying, "Wow. I can see why."

Jesse nodded absently. "But," she said, then paused, closing her eyes. Amy watched her curiously. After a moment, Jesse opened her eyes.

"But," she repeated, "I've always liked you the best."

Amy stared blankly at her, absorbing the words. Then her face turned a bright shade of pink, and in her shock she almost fell over.

"Y-you-- you-- like--!?"

"I was so nervous about telling you," mumbled Jesse, oblivious to Amy's continued babbling. "But then you told me all that stuff about Liz, and I--"

"You like _me. _You _like_ me?!"

"That I do," said Jesse, sighing. "Didn't mean to give you a heart attack…"

"N-no it's fine it's-- it's just oh I had no idea and-- and-- you _like me! _I'm so--"

"Shocked, amazed? Taken aback? Really, I couldn't tell."

"I can't believe this," the girl gasped, slumping against the wall.

"Why ever not?"

"I mean… why me?"

"Where do I start?" Jesse said slowly, tapping a finger on her chin. "Let's see. You're nice to everyone, even your rivals; at least the ones who are worthy of it. You stand up for your friends no matter what. And when… when you broke your leg, at first I thought you wouldn't be able to race again. I was so scared for you, but you were really brave. Even when we all knew you'd recover, you still had to go through the pain, physically and maybe mentally… and you were even braver. You wanted to help your teammates; you pushed yourself so hard to get back on track, maybe too hard. If I were in that position, I don't know if I could be like you were."

She took a deep breath. "So… that's why."

Amy was silent, looking at Jesse with wide eyes. "O-Oh," she said finally. "Jesse…" She smiled, and sniffled, and wiped her eyes.

"You're not gonna start crying again, are you?"

Amy laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry. It'd be the happy kind, anyway. I'm so surprised… you feel like that about me."

"It's the truth."

"But… I think I kinda like you too."

"Really?" Jesse said. A smile began spreading slowly across her face.

"Yeah."

"Well." Jesse blinked, then let out a giddy laugh. Amy smiled, the effect contagious.

"Th-that's—I'm—well, yay! So, so," she gave a little hop, "D'ya wanna, I dunno—go out sometime?"

"I'd like to. A lot…"

"Maybe sometime in the next few minutes…? 'Cause suddenly I feel like getting some ice cream."

Amy laughed, smiling widely. "Actually, that sounds pretty good."

"It's settled, then!" said Jesse.

"But first…"

"First what?"

"I think I'd like tell to Takeshi and Liz. If that's okay with you."

"Of course!" Jesse said happily. "I think that's a great idea. Shall we?"

"We shall," said Amy.

"After you," said Jesse, giving a bow and sweeping her arm toward the door.

Amy giggled and headed for the door, with Jesse a few steps behind.

They ran into Mark on their way down the hallway.

"Oh, hi guys," he said with a smile, walking up to them. "What are you up to?"

"We're on our way to find Takeshi and Liz," Amy told him.

"Well, I saw 'em a while ago," Mark said. "They were headed to the gym."

"Thanks much. Bye!" chirped Jesse, and the two girls continued on. Mark smiled after them.

"See you. Hello, Miss Satomi."

"I've told you to call me Mitsuko, you know that," she said playfully..

Hearing her voice, Jesse stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. She ran up to Miss Satomi, throwing her arms around her.

"Thank you so much," she whispered, then turned and ran back to Amy. She gave a parting wave, and they disappeared around the corner.

"You're welcome," Miss Satomi called after her.

"What was that all about?" Mark asked her.

"I just gave her a push in the right direction, that's all," she replied, smiling.

Mark blinked, looking confused. "That's nice," he said, shrugging it off. "Sometimes that's all you need, huh?"

"Mm-hmm," Miss Satomi said, looking pleased. "Oh, by the way, Mark?" she added, after a moment's consideration.

"Mm?"

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you…"

*****

Takeshi was in the midst of sword training when he heard the door slide open behind him. He turned around and smiled, seeing Jesse and Amy standing in the doorway.

"Hey, guys," he said as they walked in. "What's up?"

Jesse got right to the point. "Is Liz here? There's something we'd like to tell you both."

"Yeah, sure," Takeshi said, looking at the door to the showers. "Hey, L--"

Liz poked her head through the doorway just then, drying her hair with a towel. She broke into a grin as she saw the girls, and walked into the room.

"I thought I heard you two," she said. "Great timing! Takeshi and I were just gonna--"

"We have something to tell you," Jesse said.

Liz blinked, surprised at the interruption. "Um, okay… What is it?"

"Well," Amy said, "Jesse and I… um… well, we…"

Jesse took Amy's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Amy and I are going out," she said.

Takeshi's mouth dropped open, and he and Liz stared at them wide-eyed. Liz was the first to recover.

"Well, that's great!" she said, smiling at them. "Isn't it, Takeshi?" she added, glancing at him. He was still staring open-mouthed at them. She cleared her throat, giving him a poke in the ribs, and he blinked, closing his mouth quickly.

"O-oh yeah, it's great," he said.

Liz went to the two. "I'm really happy for you," she said, giving them each a hug. Amy's face flushed at that, but Liz didn't seem to notice.

"You better take good care of her," she said to Jesse, pointing a finger at her, "or you'll have me to answer to, you got that?" She grinned, and Jesse grinned back.

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am," she replied, saluting her.

"Good. Now that that's taken care of..." Liz paused dramatically. "I think this calls for ice cream! Takeshi and I were just about to go get some, so we'll just have to make it a double date, huh?"

"If that's okay with you," said Takeshi, stepping up next to her.

"It's fine," Amy said with a quick glance at Jesse, who nodded, smiling. "That's where _we _were going, anyway. I think we'd like some company."

"Okay. We'll just finish up here," Takeshi said. "I still have to, uh…" He jabbed his finger toward the showers, smiling sheepishly.

"We'll go ahead and scout out a good table, then," Amy said. Jesse nodded, and they left the room.

Liz stared at the closed door. "Didn't see that one coming."

"You can say that again."

"But they seem pretty happy, so… that's good."

"Yep..."

"Are you gonna hurry up now? We're s'posed to meet them, or did you forget 'cause of your naughty thoughts, huh?"

"Wha-- uh, no! I'm not-- I wasn't--"

"Uh-huh. Sure you weren't."

*****

"All right, let's see," said Takeshi, carrying four precariously balanced bowls of ice cream to the table where the girls were seated. "Cookie dough's mine… Peppermint stick for Amy, Jesse has the mint chocolate-chip… and last but not least--"

"My butterscotch! Gimme!" exclaimed Liz, reaching for her bowl.

"Now, now," Takeshi said, holding it just out of her reach. "What's the magic word?"

"Please," Liz said, rolling her eyes. "Nowgimmemybutterscotch!"

"You weren't kidding when you said that's your favorite flavor of all time," said Amy, giggling at Jesse, who was watching Liz in amazement.

"Iluvmuhbudderscosh," Liz said through a mouthful.

"It's almost a fetish," Takeshi joked as he started on his ice cream. "If you try to steal a bite, watch out."

"No one comes between me and my butterscotch," said Liz, shaking her head vigorously.

"'Cause you love your butterscotch," Amy chimed in gleefully.

She and Jesse barely had time to taste their bowls before Liz started grilling them.

"So. You gonna spill?"

Jesse was the picture of innocence. Amy, not so much. "Spill what?" Jesse asked.

"Hmm. I thought the ice cream might loosen your tongues," Liz said slyly.

"Um, they haven't had any yet," Takeshi informed her. "And anyway, it only does that to you."

She kicked him under the table. "Stuff it, you."

"Ow."

"I mean," Liz continued, "how long have you been together?"

"If you don't--"

"--Mind me asking, yeah," Liz said.

The girls looked at each other, stifling giggles.

"About 45 minutes," Amy deadpanned. Jesse snickered.

"Oh," said Liz, blinking.

"So technically, you weren't going out when you told us you were going out," Takeshi said, grinning.

"Pretty much, yeah," said Jesse, putting a large bite of ice cream into her mouth. A few moments later, her eyes widened and she made a noise of surprise.

"Brain freeze!" the others chorused.

"Nono," Jesse said, shaking her head. "Just look over there. Isn't that Mark and Miss Satomi?"

"It is!" said Amy. Takeshi and Liz turned in their seats.

"Where?" said Liz, shading her eyes. "I don't see--"

"On that bench behind you," said Amy. Sure enough, Miss Satomi and Mark were seated on a bench several yards away, ice cream cones in hand.

"Woman's intuition for the win!" Jesse crowed. "I _knew_ it had to happen at some point, I just had this sense."

"Well, you are the closest one to her," said Liz, "so I'm not surprised you did, but--"

"Whoa, wait. What?" Takeshi said.

"Omigosh, I always thought they would be so cute together and now they're together and…"

"Jesse thinks they're an item," Amy told him in a conspiratorial whisper.

"--what makes you think it's a date?"

"Hey," Takeshi said indignantly. "What do you think _we're _doing?

"I'm so happy for them!" Jesse squealed, bouncing in her seat. "Ooh, we're gonna have so much to talk about next time I see her."

Liz looked at him warily. "…Eating ice cream?"

"But you called it a double date," he whined.

"Yeah, b-but it was figure of speech!"

Takeshi started pouting. Liz started to look thoroughly uncomfortable.

"Aww, don't—come on, don't do that…"

By now Jesse had lost interest in Mark and Miss Satomi's apparent hook-up, and she and Amy were watching the mini-drama intently.

"You want it to be a date that bad?" Liz sighed. Takeshi nodded.

"All right, fine. It's a date."

"Yay!" Takeshi exclaimed, and promptly gave her a bear hug.

"Hey!" Liz cried, squirming.

"Aw," Jesse and Amy cooed, giggling. The other two blushed.

"We'll have a single date some other time, okay? Come on, Takeshi, get offa me!"

He did, but not before sneaking a kiss on her cheek. Then he settled back into his seat, smiling angelically. Liz humphed.

"You know you liked it," Takeshi said

"You're a dork, you know that?" she muttered, but she was blushing.

Amy had collapsed into a fit of laughter, as Jesse had copied Takeshi and then moved on to tickling her.

"Cut it out!" she said, pawing vainly at Jesse's hands.

"Ah, but he started it."

"Ta-ke-shiiii! Help?"

"Sorry." He smirked. She's right, you know."

"Can I have some of your ice cream?" Jesse said, grinning.

"Of course!" Amy gasped. Jesse released her.

"You can have some of mine so we'll be even," she said, and took a spoonful out of Amy's bowl.

"You could have… just asked… you know," Amy panted, poking her in the arm.

"Yeah, I know. But that was more fun."

Takeshi looked hopefully at Liz's bowl. "Hey, Liz…"

"No. And don't do that pout thing, it won't work."

He raised his hands threateningly.

Liz glared at him, but she passed over her bowl. "Don't eat it all."

"I'd never _think_ of such a thing."

*****

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I'm not sure how to start this…It was Jesse's idea. But I think she's right, writing stuff down will help a lot. Maybe I won't end up feeling like I did before, walking around with that weight hanging on me. Although if I'd had a diary before now, everything that happened today wouldn't have happened, and then…I guess I should back up._

_You see, I've been… carrying a torch for Liz for quite a while, since midway through the 2049 season. It hadn't bothered me much after a while; it was just there, like a normal everyday thing, brushing your teeth or something. …There's something wrong with that sentence, but anyway. What I mean is, my feelings for Liz were never that strong until recently. Until the end of last season, when she and Takeshi got together. Things sort of exploded. I was happy for them, I really was. But then I started feeling guilty: why hadn't I told her how I felt before, I can't be jealous, she's happy, don't take that away from her…_

_And suddenly I needed to tell someone. It became a cloud over my head, always there. I refused to tell Liz or Takeshi. That seemed like an incredibly selfish thing to do; after all, they were quite happy together, even though they still bickered just as always. Besides, what would they do if I did tell them? Would Liz leave Takeshi and spring to my side? Would Takeshi step aside and let it happen? No. _

_So that left Miss Satomi, and Mark, and Andrei. I couldn't bring myself to talk to them either. I was too scared. Which meant the last one left was Jesse. I was still scared, but I didn't really have a choice…And it turns out she was the right person to talk to. I have Luca to thank for that._

_She really understood what I was feeling. She said it was natural to feel a little jealous, and that it was okay. That was even before I told her who I liked. Then when I did…she was fine with it. Not disgusted, not overjoyed. Just… okay, cool. She was a little surprised, though, because she didn't expect it. And it turns out she'd been crushing on Liz, too. Quite a coincidence, huh?_

_What happened next… I'm not so sure it was a coincidence._

_Jesse had a confession to make just like I did. The confession was that she liked _me! _I don't think the word "shock" does justice to what I felt at that moment. It was more like, "completely-bowled-over-and-blown-right-out-the-window". Eventually, I recovered my brain just enough to ask her why. _

_I swear you could have knocked me over with a feather. The things she said… I'd never heard anyone say stuff like that before. It was amazing to see myself in such a different light, through someone else's eyes. It made me so… so unbelievably, incandescently happy._

_So we ended up going out for ice cream. And bringing Takeshi and Liz along; they sure were surprised to hear about us, but they took it well. That made me even happier, and I didn't think it was possible to feel any better than I was._

_Miss Satomi and Mark were there too, interestingly enough. Jesse's convinced they're dating, and I have to admit it makes sense. But we didn't consider what we were doing dating. At least not yet; Takeshi and Liz have other ideas…_

_I figure Jesse and I will have our "official" date at some point... But right now we're getting used to our relationship. Nothing much has changed between us, and we're both fine with that. I like her, she likes me, that's about it._

_Being with her has made me look at her a little differently. Closer. She's like a ray of sunshine, warm and friendly. She's so funny and perky; she can always cheer you up. It's her true self, I'm sure of it…but I think she also knows when to be serious, and that she doesn't need to be peppy all the time if she doesn't want to._

_But I have to keep watch on her, too. Because she can still _act_ happy-go-lucky, even if she doesn't feel it, if it means it will help someone._

_Why do I know all this so early on, you ask? It's because I do it too. We're the same that way, and maybe that's part of the reason we seem to click. Still, it's probably too early to tell if this was last... Scratch that, it's definitely too early to tell. _

_All the same, I have a really good feeling about us. And when we were talking today, when I got upset—_

_Huh. I'm just realizing this right now…_

_When she put her arms around me, trying to comfort me, I got that tingly feeling. The one I got when I first realized I liked Liz as more than a friend, when she wore a dress in the fashion show. It was the very same one. I think… it's a sign. A good omen. _

_Come to think of it, all of today seemed to be very serendipitous. I have a feeling it wasn't just luck._

_After all, I'm pretty knowledgeable about that sort of thing…_

_

* * *

_The end. :) Watch your step on the way out, and take a cookie when you go! Don't forget to click on the green button down there…


End file.
